Berparak
by del.josandra
Summary: Mereka pernah berjanji akan terus berjalan bersama, tapi takdir mengelabuhinya. Kau bisa lanjut berjalan dari tikungan ini, namun aku akan tetap terpasung disini; menantimu berbalik dan kembali. KaiSoo. Yaoi. Drabble. Oneshoot [complete]


Malam itu, sepertinya akan jadi malam terakhir yang akan mereka lalui bersama-sama. Setidaknya, sebelum salah satu dari keduanya kembali ke sisi yang lain.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka."

Jongin tersenyum. "Berarti usahaku terbayar sudah."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Manik hitamnya menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, memancarkan cahaya kasih sayang yang teramat dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Jongin tertawa. Tawa bahagia.

Tak perlu ada jawaban, karena Kyungsoo telah lama tahu bahwa tahta di dalam hati Jongin hanya miliknya—hanya ada untuknya. Karena mereka terlalu banyak menukar kalimat cinta.

Karena Tuhan terlalu hapal jika mereka berdua saling cinta.

Karena—mereka terlalu lama bersembunyi dalam kata cinta...

Seribu burung bangau warna-warni yang dikelilingi oleh seratus lilin kecil itu bergerak pelan, tersibak angin malam yang menentramkan.

_Waktu dan jarak tak pernah memberi jeda, mereka tak pernah mau mengalah, bahkan pada perjuangan kita._

_Apa aku salah, sudah lancang mencintaimu?_

_Atau dunia ini yang terlalu kejam?_

_Bahkan aku hanya punya satu hati, sayang. Dan itu kuberikan padamu. Biar dunia mengejeknya, biar dunia meludahinya, biar dunia menghujatnya._

_Apa aku salah, sayang?_

_Lalu ketika waktu dan jarak benar-benar memberi jeda—aku berharap kau masih ada di sana..._

xoxoxoxoxo

**Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

**Disc : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**AU | Bromance | Plotless | Drabble | No description | 986 words**

**No beta-ed, mohon maklumi typo**

xoxoxoxoxo

"Sudah empat tahun."

"Ya..."

"Dan masih seperti ini."

"..."

"..."

"Soo..."

"Ya?"

"Kau lelah?"

"Sejujurnya—iya."

"M—maaf."

"Huh? Kau tak perlu meminta maaf atas hal yang bukan salahmu."

"Ta—"

"Walau kita harus melaluinya sepuluh tahun lagi, dan aku semakin lelah, tubuhku semakin tua, mukaku semakin jelek, atau sampai rambutku mulai memutih—aku rela."

"..."

"Walau aku harus berjalan terseok untuk menuju kesebuah cahaya minor bernama kebahagiaan itu—aku rela, kok."

"Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Tapi jika—kau mulai jenuh?"

"Maka sadarkan aku."

"..."

"Sadarkan aku kalau kita sudah bersama bertahun-tahun. Sadarkan aku kalau dulu sampai kapanpun waktunya, aku selalu mencintaimu. Tolong, sadarkan aku kalau aku mulai bosan. Sadarkan aku jika perjuangan kita tak sepadan dengan kata bosan dan jenuh.

"..."

"Karena sudah banyak yang kita korbankan selama ini."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang jenuh?"

"Kita akan berakhir di sini, kalau begitu."

"A—ap..."

"Benar, kan? Untuk apa aku bertahan kalau orang yang menjadi peganganku saja sudah menyerah? Untuk apa aku tetap berdiri kalau orang yang menjadi kekuatanku saja sudah letih? Untuk apa aku berlari jika kau berhenti? Dan untuk apa aku tetap mencintai?"

"..."

"Kekuatan cinta terletak pada bagaimana mereka membalas perasaan satu sama lain, Jongin. Kalau hanya aku yang memberi—aku takkan bisa bertahan. Aku akan hidup dalam kehampaan."

"..."

"..."

"...kau benar."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyungie?"

"Hm?"

"Seberapa lama lagi kita bisa bertahan?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Apa?"

"Ya—kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya pada hatimu sendiri? Sampai kapan kau kuat bersanding denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh? Cinta itu punya rasa bosan—seperti pertanyaanmu tadi. Kita bisa saja bertukar kata mesra hari ini. Tapi dunia ini sebenarnya kejam, Jonginie. Bisa saja dunia menghalangimu untuk mencintaiku lagi. Bisa saja—esok hari kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanj—"

"Cinta tak pernah butuh banyak janji, Jongin. Karena takdir akan mengelabuhinya."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Apa kau perlu bertanya tentang kepercayaan setelah kita bersama selama empat tahun?"

"..."

"Kalau aku meragukanmu, aku sudah lama meninggalkanmu. Toh kita berbeda. Kita kaum minoritas. Kita terkucilkan."

"Jangan bilang begitu."

"Kenapa? Kenyataan, kok."

"Pokoknya aku tak suka kau bilang kita berbeda. Kita sama—kita saling mencintai. Kita punya hati dan hak yang sama dengan orang lain."

"Tapi cara kita mencintai yang dianggap salah, Jonginie."

"..."

"Lelaki, kodratnya adalah menyerahkan hatinya untuk perempuan, tempat keindahan berada. Begitupun sebaliknya."

"..."

"Apa yang kita jalani ini dianggap salah, Jonginie. Tak ada yang membenarkan hal ini."

"Aku membenarkannya."

"Karena kita lakonnya. _Dalang _kita tak pernah membenarkannya."

"Berarti benar kata mereka, kita pendosa."

"Bukan."

"Huh?"

"Yang berhak menganggap salah dan benar perilaku kita hanyalah _dalang _kita sendiri. Kita—bahkan orang lain, sejatinya tak berhak menyalahkan diri kita sendiri."

"..."

"Tapi—bukankah yang penting, kita tetap ada untuk mencintai satu sama lain, sekarang ini?"

"Hahaha, kau benar..."

"..."

"..."

"Jonginie..."

"Ya?"

"Orang bilang—Tuhan tak mau mendengar doa para pendosa seperti kita."

"..."

"Jadi—apakah aku salah langkah, jika aku masih lancang berdoa untuk hubungan kita?"

"Berdoa untuk hubungan kita?"

"...ya."

"Apa itu?"

"Agar Tuhan selalu melindungi hubungan kita."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Aku sudah bilang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Jongin. Seperti laiknya pohon yang tak pernah tahu kalau akan ada angin yang menerpa daunnya—dan menerbangkannya jauh."

"..."

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"..."

"Sepertinya orangtuamu sungguh jijik padaku."

"Kyungie, bukan seperti it—"

"Tak apa, aku sungguh tak apa. Semua orangtua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"..."

"Kau harus pintar jaga diri di Inggris sana."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pesawatmu—berangkat sore ini, kan?"

"...iya."

"Kalau begitu bukankah kau seharusnya bersiap-siap?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini, bersamamu."

"Hahaha, kau bisa bersamaku setelah kau kembali dari sana."

"..."

"Jonginie—"

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati."

"..."

"..."

"...iya."

"..."

"Kau juga—jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Pasti."

"..."

"Kau seharusnya pulang sekarang, bersiap-siap. Pesawat takkan menunggu lelaki yang kelamaan berpisah dengan kekasihnya."

"Huh. Kau benar."

"Pergilah. Aku tak mau orangtuamu menyusulmu kemari."

"..."

"..."

"...baiklah. Aku—pergi dulu."

"...ya."

"Kau—jaga diri baik-baik di sini."

"Aku masih akan tetap di Korea, kok. Kau tenang saja."

"..."

"..."

"Kyungie—aku... mencintaimu..."

"..."

"Aku berjanji akan kembali."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berjanji—takutnya, kau tak bisa menepatinya."

"..."

"..."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu—tunggu aku kembali."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Dan jika—kau mulai jenuh..."

"..."

"...kau bisa beristirahat..."

"Huh. Aku akan beristirahat sambil tetap menantimu kembali."

"Kita sama-sama berjuang."

"Heh. Akhirnya takdir kembali menguji kita berdua, eh? Kali ini—waktu dan jarak yang memberi jeda."

"..."

"Tapi tenang saja. Jika kau kembali dan aku tetap disini, berarti kita lulus uji."

"..."

"..."

"...ya. Kau benar. Aku—pergi dulu."

"..."

"..."

"Yah—selamat jalan, Jonginie. Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo."

"Aku dan Tuhan sama-sama tahu hal itu."

"Selamat tinggal... Aku—mencintaimu."

"..."

Air mata itu mengalir juga. Mengiringi langkah kaki Jongin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** _untuk semua orang yang mempertahankan cintanya, selamat berjuang. Untuk orang yang kehilangan cintanya, selamat menyambut cinta yang baru dikemudian hari. Untuk orang yang sedang berusaha melepaskan, tegarlah. Dan untuk orang yang sedang berusaha mengikhlaskan, relakanlah._

_Karena cinta adalah tentang ketulusan..._

_Salam sayang dari KaiSoo._


End file.
